


Destiny

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that pull, that brings two people together? It is destiny that they meet, for it has been written in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Art by: Elfqueen 55

A steady beat of hearts played in unison.

Utter contentment filled us both.

Bodies joined in such a heated embrace.

We were made to complete each other.

Nothing, or no one could separate us now.

This is our destiny.

As it shall be for eternity.


End file.
